


Sugar And Spice And All Things Nice

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sugar And Spice And All Things Nice

Staring at her beautiful wife asleep next to her, charity gently cupped vanessas face and stroked her cheek with her thumb, causing her to stir a little but not wake. She loved her so much. The more she stared at her the more she loved her. Vanessa stired again but this time she smiled with her eyes still closed, lifted her arm, took charitys hand in her own, took it to her mouth and kissed it.  
She opend one eye, seeing her woman smiling back at her.

"Hey" charity whispered

"Hey" she murmured back, kissing her wife's hand again. Before sliding it down to her stomach.

Charity rested her hand on Vanessa's extremely pregnant belly.

"Did my girls enjoy their nap?" 

"Hmmm we did, although someone almost made it impossible to get comfortable" vanessa eyed her bump.

It was just 2 days until the due date and both women were on their maternity leave. Making the final days before the birth as relaxed as possible. Which wasnt easy in a dingle household. 

Charity leaned over vanessa and kissed her. Vanessa felt like a whale the whole way through the pregnancy but charity thought she was absolutely breathtaking. To her she seemed to glow and radiated. Although vanessa would suggest otherwise.  
She brushed her stray hair out of her face and kissed her again. 

"You know what one of the best ways to get a sprog out is?" Charity said against her lips.

"I'm sure you're gonna show me" vanessa said between kissing charitys lips. Knowing full well her wife was referring to sex.

At the beginning of her pregnancy she lost her libido completely, she felt so bad for charity as she knew she struggled, but she was so amazing about it constantly reassuring her. Then everything completely flipped and she was horny 24/7. She simply couldn't get enough and felt for charity even more because she was exhausting the poor woman. 

However, now it was just the simple fact that sex was just uncomfortable because of how big she was. But here and there she would feel a little frisky.

"Hold that thought, I need to pee"

Charity jumped up to help her very pregnant wife off the bed.

"I'm pregnant charity not an invalid" she laughed.

"I know babe I'm just being useful" 

"You're more than usefull" vanessa purred, wrapping her arms around her wife for another kiss. Her bump getting in the way slightly.

Vanessa turned around to look at herself in the mirror, charity pressed up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her hands on her bump and her chin on her shoulder.

"Look at us." She said, smiling at their reflection.

"Who would have thought we'd even be together and married let alone having a baby together." Charity laughed.

"If someone told me I would be carrying charity dingles baby one day I'd have told them to get lost" 

They laughed together, relishing the soft, intimate moment before vanessa broke it up in desperate need to pee.

Charity reluctantly let go of her wife and watched her leave the bedroom.

She sat herself on the edge of the bed and smiled to herself. Thinking about how insanely daft and wonderful all this was. Having another baby was something she would have never even dreamed of happening. Ever. But once she married vanessa she knew she wanted a baby with her. And luckily vanessa had been feeling the exact same way. They worried a little as they were older but knew it was what they wanted. 

Charity was just about to empty the laundry basket when she heard vanessa call out.

"Charity! Charity I need you!" 

Running to the bathroom she opened the door to see vanessa standing there with a large amount of water around her feet and an expanding wet patch down her joggers. All of a sudden realising her wifes waters had broken she grabbed her hands, trying to avoid the wet floor.

"Babe oh my god are you okay!?"

"Charity shes coming" vanessa said with a panicky smile.

"Right babe c'mere, stay calm and let's get you changed"

She took Vanessa's hand and lead her back to the bedroom to help her into dry loose clothes before grabbing the hospital bag by the dresser.

"Right, you ready?" She asked her wife, trying to seem calm.

"I don't know" vanessa breathed, half panicking half smiling.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine, I promise you. I'm here. You're gonna be brilliant babe. You ARE brilliant." Charity cupped Vanessa's face.

"I love you. Both of you. So much."

"We love you too" vanessa replied tearfully.

Charity kissed her so softly.

"Right then, let's go have our little girl


End file.
